


Only if

by BratzGems



Series: My Random stories [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Car Accident, F/F, Flashbacks, Human AU, Traumatized Amethyst, mentions of Ruby and Sapphire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:08:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27881257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BratzGems/pseuds/BratzGems
Summary: On the day of Garnets birthday Pearl thinks about the time when Garnet, Steven and her were playing on the beach way before the accident happened.
Relationships: Garnet/Pearl (Steven Universe)
Series: My Random stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982281
Kudos: 14





	Only if

“Don’t forget about the sunscreen Steven!” Pearl yelled from their room while packing a bag with some extra clothes for Steven, just in case. “Got it!” Steven said from his room. Pearl felt big hands with slender fingers slither around her waist, pulling her backwards towards a comfortable warmth known as Garnets body. “Are you two ready to go?” She asked softly with a playful smile. “Oh! Don’t creep up on me like that!” Pearl said while pushing Garnet away jokingly. “Aww did i scare you?” Garnet asked with fake sympathy and a pout before she chuckled. “Why can’t Amethyst come with us?” Steven asked as he stood with his cheeseburger backpack in the doorway of Garnet and Pearls room. “Because Amethyst is in college and she has a lot of work so she couldn’t make it today, cutie” Garnet said as she crouched down in front of Steven to adjust the straps of his backpack before giving him a kiss on his forehead. “Aww okay.” He said in a slightly disappointed tone before perking up again after Garnets question. “Wanna go get some cookie cats before we head to the beach?” She asked in a way of cheering him up. “Cookie Cats!” He said happily as he threw his hands up. Pearl chuckled softly as she watched the two most precious people of her life. She sighed when she thought of Rose, this was the life that they could live but she choose Sevens life above her own and gave up her life for her wonderful son. Why am i thinking like this? I’m happily in love with Garnet now, Rose is in the past. “Pearl are you okay?” Garnet asked as she noticed Pearls change in mood.   
  
Pearl blushed out of embarrassment of being caught deep in thought, only to be brought back to reality by the very voice that always managed to steal her breath since the time they met in high school. “Y-yes i’m fine just thinking about something.” Pearl said quickly and Garnet gave her a smile before taking Stevens hand in hers. “Alright then, we’ll be back in a minute.” She said as Steven nearly dragged her downstairs to the living room so they could leave. “Okay, see you two later, i’ll go to put the umbrella and the towels ready.” Pearl said as she gathered everything and went downstairs after them. The three of them left and went their separate ways.   
  


Steven and Garnet came back after 15 minutes. They were laughing and cracking jokes as Steven sat atop her shoulders with a Cookie Cat in his hands. “There you are, i thought that you two got lost.” Pearl said jokingly as she sat under the beach umbrella, hiding from the harsh sun rays. “We were but captain Universe found our way back.” Garnet said while putting Steven back down of the sand and placing his backpack next to the cool box before sitting down next to Pearl. “Aww you’re not gonna play with me?” Steven asked her sadly and slightly disappointed. “Maybe later, Steven.” She said and ruffled his hair. “Okay, then i’ll make some sandcastles for the crabs.” He said deflated. “Watch out, they can pinch really hard.” Pearl warned before she placed the sunglasses over her face and laid down.

After a while of making three sandcastles which two of them were attacked by the incoming waves, Steven got bored. “Guys? Do any of you two wanna play in the water with me? It’s waaarm.” He said while splashing them with water. “Oooooh you’re on.” Garnet said as she got up and picked Steven up during her sprint towards the sea. They were a giggling mess as they splashed water towards each other until Stevens arms got tired. _Who thought that life could be so peaceful and beautiful_ thought Pearl as she watched the two play through the lenses of her blue sunglasses. The three of them made a huge sandcastle, ate ice cream, went for a walk and headed back home as the sun went down. Later they showered, tucked Steven in and headed to bed to cuddle themselves to sleep.   
  


  
at least that was life before Garnet and Amethyst got in a car crash, Amethyst was fine though but Garnet took most of the damage. The truck driver who crashed into them was under influence of XTC and a few other things, the cops were surprised how he didn’t overdose on all the drugs and alcohol in his system. Garnet’s car was totaled but Amethyst managed to crawl out of it after she woke up to a immense amount of pain and something dripping on her forehead. She looked up and saw Garnet stuck in her seat, bleeding heavily and barely breathing. “G?! You still there?!” She asked frantically as she rushed over to her best friend who was almost one of her only family members to her. Amethyst quickly unfastened Garnets seatbelt before she realized that, that was not why Garnet was stuck in her seat. The hood of the car was smashed in and Garnets legs were probably broken. “Fuck man!” Amethyst yelled out in frustration as she tried to pull her out pf the flipped car. Garnet whimpered as she slightly gained conscious “Oh my god, G?! Move your head if you hear me, we gotta get out of here man!” Amethyst said quickly while searching for her phone while keeping an eye on Garnet to see if she reacted on her question. A man came running towards them and crouched down to see if they were at least alive. “Are you two okay?!” He asked slightly panicking. “I’m okay but help me pull her out of this car before it explodes or something!” She said as she kicked the remains of the door of the hinge and crawled out. The successfully got Garnet out of the car and called 911.   
they came a bit later than what they said but Amethyst made sure that Garnet stayed with them even though that she wasn’t replying except for a few pained groans or hums to Ame’s questions. The external injuries were noted and treated in the ambulance but little did they know was that she had a brain hemorrhage and sadly that caused her to pass away when she was in the hospital when they didn’t notice it to treat it right away.   
  


Amethyst was a crying and screaming mess when the doctor informed her of Garnet. Pearl, Steven, Ruby and Sapphire came as fast as they could after the police called Pearl. All of them were devastated and deeply broken.   
  


_but that was two years wasn’t it?_

_everyone who loves you romantically, dies._

_maybe it’s your fault. First Rose and then Garnet, it has to be you.  
_

_how are you going to raise Steven now?_

_  
Are you going to have a relationship with one of your dead exes ex?_

_you’re a walking disaster Pearl Waters._

_just kill yourself before you kill the boy and Amethyst too._  
  


The thoughts always came racing twice as hard on Garnet’s birthday but she managed to ignore them the most of the time. Amethyst was scared to get a lift from her friends to home so she took the bus and the train instead. Every time when a car crash was announced on the local news, she got flashbacks and sometimes night terrors. Steven got a new friend named Connie and decided to get out of the house today to give Pearl some space to mourn so he met up with Connie at Funland instead.

Pearl sat in her room at the edge of her bed. Their bed.. their room...

but she wasn’t here anymore. 

“Only if i could turn time and save you.” Pearl said sadly as a tear fell on her lap.


End file.
